Casco
El casco es una prenda de vestir que aparece en GTA SA, GTA 4 y sus expansiones, GTA V y GTA Online. GTA SA El casco aparece por primera vez en San Andreas. Es puramente una característica visual y se puede comprar en Prolaps. CJ puede comprar cuatro tipos de cascos; *Casco de boxeo- $ 80 *Casco integral- $ 150 *Casco Motocross- $ 100 *Casco prusiano- $ 100 GTA 4 El casco tiene un papel mucho más importante en el Universo HD, pues se equipa al montar una motocicleta. Ya no se puede comprar. Niko no equipará un casco si el jugador comienza a conducir de inmediato apurando para hacer un puente o si comienza a conducir una vez que Niko prende la moto. Una vez que el jugador se baja de una motocicleta, pasarán unos segundos hasta que el protagonista tire el casco y simplemente desaparecerá, a menos que el jugador vaya a montar nuevamente la moto antes que Niko lo tire, el jugador apunte con un arma o a alguien, o salte una valla o pared, lo cual solo reiniciará el contador antes que Niko intente deshacerse del casco de nuevo. Algunos NPC también tienen cascos únicos, mientras que otros no usan casco. Todos los cascos de Niko tienen viseras. Los cascos que Niko pueden equipar son: *Todo negro *Azul desvaneciéndose a blanco y dorado *Blanco con estrellas y rayas rojas y azules Si el jugador usa casco, reducirá el daño en una caída de la moto. Lista de Cascos únicos } |- } |- !|Personaje !|Casco !|Puede verse en |- ||Brian Meech ||Negro azabache con un disco blanco en la sien y una visera transparente ||Get the Sturff y Rehab |- ||Roman Bellic ||Pálido con dos rayas, blanco y negro ||Salidas con él, Uncle Vlad y Roman's Sorrow |- ||Michelle, Alex Chilton y Carmen Ortiz ||Rosa sin visera ||Salidas con ellas (Excepto con Michelle en First Date) |- ||Dimitri Rascalov ||Verde con dos rayas blancas a lo largo de las sienes ||Do You Have Protection? |- ||Real Badman ||Verde y negro ||Encuentro aleatorio |- ||Little Jacob ||Casco antiguo de motorista que se asemeja a uno militar ||Jamaican Heat, Concrete Jungle, salidas con él y Russian Revolution |- ||Manny Escuela ||Negro con rayas naranjas y amarillas ||Escuela of the Streets |- ||Mel ||Blanco con una franja azul en la parte inferior ||A Little Help from my Friends |- ||Playboy X ||Negro con una franja blanca y una visera tintada ||Blow Your Cover y Deconstruction for Beginners |- ||Sara ||Blanco con rayas rosas en espiral ||Guess Who's Coming to Diner |- ||Hossan Ramzy ||Café crema con raya blanca en el medio ||The Money Bagger |- ||Brucie Kibbutz ||Azul claro con dos rayas blancas en la parte inferior ||No. 1 y salidas con él |- ||Kate McReary ||Blanco con rayas verdes a los lados ||Salidas con ella |- ||Patrick McReary ||Verde irlandés ||Harboring a Grudge y salidas con él |- ||Kiki Jenkins || ||Salidas con ella |} Casco azul Niko.png|Casco azul de Niko Casco blanco Niko.png|Casco blanco de Niko Casco negro Niko.png|Casco negro de Niko Casco Brian.png|Casco de Brian Casco Roman.png|Casco de Roman Casco Michelle.png|Casco de Michelle Casco Dimitri.png|Casco de Dimitri Casco Badman.png|Casco de Badman Casco Jacob.png|Casco de Jacob Casco Brucie.png|Casco de Brucie TLAD En TLAD, solo los ciudadanos en moto que no pertenezcan a bandas moteras (The Lost, AOD o Uptown Riders) podrán usar casco, pues los moteros, incluído el protagonista nunca se pondrán casco. TBOGT En TBOGT, Luis también usa cascos, y todos carecen de viseras, a diferencia de Niko en el juego principal, funciona exactamente igual que en dicho juego. Cascos que Luis puede equipar: *Blanco, rojo y azul *Gris y azul *Morado y negro Lista de "Cascos" únicos } |- } |- !|Personaje !|Casco !|Puede verse en |- ||Príncipe Inglés ||Boina ||British Prince |} Hexer TBOGT.jpg|Casco blanco, rojo y azul de Luis Police Bike TBOGT.png|Casco gris y azul de Luis Boina Inglés.png|Boina del Príncipe Inglés en:Helmet Categoría:Prendas de vestir